Shades of Blue
by Hossyboy
Summary: Notre Dame College, a place for new beginnings. And their going to need them. EricXAriel, MulanXShang, PocahontasXJohn, BelleXAdam, SnowXPrince, CinderellaXCharming, HerculesXMegara, KidaXMilo, KayleyXGarrett, TarzanXJane, and many more! Warning: Some characters aren't from Disney!
1. Aquamarine

**This Fanfiction is about a lot of Disney characters not just Ariel but I chose the little mermaid because I got the idea while looking a Ariel pics! Thank you for reading**

'A hard beginning maketh a good ending' -John Heywood

Chapter 1-

"Be a good boy while I'm gone okay?"

The bright yellow and blue fish swam in tight circles at the sound of his masters voice. The redhead giggled at his reaction and tapped the fish food container, watching as the bright flecks sank around her pet. "Eat up Flounder!" Ariel smiled as she set the fish food back in place. "I'll be back... Hopefully." Spinning on her heel she snatched her seafoam green book bag and reached for the door. It fell open before she could touch it, an annoyed Asian left standing cross armed in the doorway.

"I thought Flouder had swallowed you." The boy with the mohawk scanned over Ariel's outfit before rolling his eyes. "That's what took so long?" He teased at the sight of the purple heart shaped neckline tunic and the pale green skinnys. Her crimson waves thrown to one side, bobby's keeping the purposeful mess in place. The boy glanced over Ariel's shoulder to the packed moving boxes lining the wall, he groaned in exasperation. "Did you even attempt to unpack at all last night?" Ariel glanced over her shoulder as well before shrugging and giving the boy a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Mulan?" The redhead grinned playfully up at her best friend.

"Whatever." Mulan snorted before heading for the front door of the quaint beach house the two shared. Ariel had fought hard for the little baby blue cottage, her father had been determined to get a large new beach house for her. In the end Ariel won, both girls moved in within the next week. Both prepared to begin their new lives in one of the largest collages in California. Of course Ariel chose it because of its close proximity to the beach. Mulan, of course being the one with her feet planted in the ground chose it for the broad choice of classes. Ariel skipped after the taller girl, a smile glued to her face.

"Are you sure about those clothes?" Ariel questioned, as she spun to the front of Mulan. The boy clothed girl sent a glare down to her best friend before reaching past her for the car keys.

"What are you talking about?" Mulan snapped as she opened the door.

"Come on Mulan!" Ariel cried, stopping to stomp her foot in a childish manner. The redhead then gestured to the baggy wash worn skinnys with the black fruit loom boxers peeking out the back. As well as the black and blue plaid button up with its sleeves rolled up. "This is a new chance at life, your sticking to acting like a scrawny skate broader dude?" Mulan flinched before her eyes iced over, all her emotions freezing beneath.

"Ariel, out of every person in the world you know why I'm like this." The cross dresser growled, instantly Ariel's demeanor shifted and the energetic girl grabbed her best friends trembling hand.

"I know why Mulan..." Ariel sighed and squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. "But I won't be around forever to save you when people find tampons in your bag or act like your girlfriend when they start asking questions."

"I know." Mulan whispered. "Just give me the collage years." Mulan turned to face her shorter friend and griped Ariels tattooed shoulder. "Let me live a little longer in the safety of these clothes."

Ariel chewed her lip in her thinking habit. Her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"Alright." The redhead sighed and with a smile her features relaxed again.

Mulan smiled back and stepped outside in to the salty sea mist of a common beach morning, Ariel on her heels. They both headed for Ariel's old aquamarine beetle with Ariel's faveroite surfboard tied to the roof. The Japanese styled waves on the board matched the waves tattooed on Ariel's arm the backdrop to her ocean themed sleeve. It began at her wrist with an octopus gripping her tightly, then a sinking ship on fire, an anchor woven in fraying rope, what Mulan believed to be a Mermaids tail, and finally a fierce fish with jagged teeth and the coloration of Flounder, the fishes tail splash fanning out evenly over Ariel's collarbone.

"Don't hurt her!" Ariel teased as she slid over the hood of her buggy.

"People don't have to dodge for cover when I drive, I think that should tell you something." Mulan smirked before ducking into the car.

"That guy should have looked both ways!" Defended and fell into the passenger seat, her face swelling in a pout. Which of course Mulan laughed at when she glanced over.

The bug rumbled to life and Mulan smoothly pulled out before setting off for Notre Dame University.

XxXxXxXxX

The screech of the alarm echoed in the small room with two twin beds pushed against each barren wall. In the one closet to the bathroom woke a girl with sun kissed skin and raven hair. Two pools of inky black opened slowly, her lips parted as she groaned.

She let the alarm continue as she slowly rose from the warm embrace of the bed. Once on her slim bare feet she arched her back and reached with her hands to the roof. As she relaxed her hand fell to the clock on her bed, silencing it with a tap.

Pocahontas glanced over to the empty bed and tried to remember who had told her she had a dorm mate. An image of some teacher surfaced, so that means their just late. Shrugging she continued into the bathroom and started the shower.

A few minutes later the hiss of the water stopped and Pocahontas came out dressed and ready. Her pin straight hair was pulled in a high ponytail to show off the golden chandlers hanging from her ears. She wore a long jean shirt that barley reached past her butt, a thin leather belt tied tight at her waist. Underneath she wore black leggings on her long shapely legs. Golden heels clicked on the wooden floor as she headed for the door.

Snatching the black book bag from the floor, she opened the door and heard the sounds of other students. Shutting and locking the door behind her, she continued on her way to the parking lot to meet up with her two closets friends.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah!" A feminine shriek sounded from the apartment room 4B on the second floor. A small curvy woman lay sprawled out over the floor, her short black hair splayed widely over her pale face. She stumbled back onto her feet, this time she placed her hand on a nearby desk before fixing her left floral tom.

Once finished she straightened and fixed her white lacy skirt. She then smoothed her black halter tied at the top in a cute bow, a white sparrow soaring across her chest.

"Snow?" Came a soft caring voice. "Are you alright?" Snow White snapped to attention and hurried over to her door and opened it wide.

"Sorry Doc, I woke up late." Snow said to a man a little over half her size. He wore a red vest over a white button up, round frame glasses sitting on his cute red cheeks. Doc smiled up at her and reached up to grasp her pale hand in his.

"I don't now how I'm going to take care of this hotel without you around to help." She could hear the tears building in his voice. Dropping to her knees she looped her arms around his short thick neck.

"Oh Doc!" Snow sighed, tears stinging in her own eyes. "Just put grumpy to work." Doc burst into laughter but didn't release her, after a moment the sad silence came back. "I'll always come back." Snow whispered and pulled away to wipe away his tears. Standing she stepped back into her room and returned with her bag and a cardboard box in hand.

"I thought you got all the things you needed packed in the car already?" Doc questioned as he followed her down the stairs.

"These are my necessities that I needed last night and this morning." Snow cast over her shoulder as they reached the last few steps.

"SURPRISE!" The shout almost made Snow lose her balance, that and Doc slipping past her as he snatched her box from her. Crowded around the two giant doors to the building were seven dwarves and a few residence's of the building. A banner hung above the doors with 'Off to Collage!' Painted on. All her adopted uncles smiled ear to ear other than of course her dear Uncle Grumpy. Uncle Dopey stood in the middle with a handful of flowers from the garden out back. The shock melted from her face and she returned their smiles.

"Well don't just stand there!" The elderly woman, Snows self-adopted grandmother, said standing next to Doc. Walking over Snow scooped Dopey into her arms and laughed when he began to weave the flowers into her hair.

"Don't hog her Dopey." Uncle Grumpy growled from his position her side. Giggling she set Dopey down and kissed every dwarf in turn, finally she came to Grumpy.

"I think I'll miss your encouragement the most." She teased, earning her his infamous scowl. She then planted a kiss on his balding forehead.

"I must go now or I'll be late!" Snow White laughed as she opened the doors.

"Go on then, we'll hold up the fort!" She heard Doc call, she refused to look back know seeing them would only bring her to tears.

XxXxXxXxX

'Snap.' The lead bounced once before flying over the edge of the hardwood table. The brunette clicked her tongue in annoyance, before opening the one shoulder leather bag resting on the table. When her hand found the small black pencil sharpener she pulled it from the bag and set to sharing the utensil.

Once finished she placed it on her notes and removed her narrow reading glasses. With a sigh she rubbed her eyes to be rid of the irritation. Blinking she glanced around for the clock and gasped at the time. She scrabbled to pack her bag and scooped the books on the table into her arms. In a hurry she threw the books down onto the librarians desk.

"Could I check these out please?" The girl asked as she handed over her student card. The librarian made a annoyed noise as she took the student card.

"Belly?" The librarian questioned with a raised eyebrow at the sight of her name.

"It's pronounced Bell." Belle snapped growing annoyed with the sour mood of this librarian. The elderly woman snorted before checking out the books Belle had asked for. With a pointed glare Belle swept up her books and hurried off to her dorm, already thinking of her first day at collage.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jasmine!" Said girl spun around to face her father, a smile on her face. "Don't smile your going to be late!" The short man hurried the dark skinned girl along.

"I had to say goodbye to Rajah!" She protested but couldn't help the smile that returned when she heard the click of claws on tile. Her father cried out as the giant tiger tackled them both to the floor. The tiger then began to lick them in a motherly fashion.

"Enough Rajah." Jasmine laughed and helped her father to his feet once the tiger had rolled over. Her father snatched his hat from the floor in a pouty huff, giving Jasmine a pointed look as he did so.

"Hurry now, the packers have moved everything into the dorm and now it's just waiting on you!" Jasmine giggled as he hurried her down the stairs.

"Most parents cry when their kids go of to collage." Jasmine teased.

"I shed all those last night." Her father snorted as the reached the limo, but suddenly she was pulled back and her father pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will miss you." He whispered and Jasmine held him tight.

"I know, I'll miss you too." She sighed, and released him. After a moment he released her too and she stepped into the limo, waving as she departed.

"Goodbye father." She whispered as he disappeared from her sight.

XxXxXxXxX

Aurora scowled at the last mover as he disappeared through the dorm door. Who in the hell was her roommate?' She glanced back over to the massive bed with thin curtains that had tigers prowling through the forest woven into it.

Past that was a short rectangular glass table on tiger legs. Their were four chairs with no backs and fluffy blue cushions.

Aurora snorted and closed the door loudly after the movers. She retreated back to her dorm bed with a bag that held almost all her belongings. Only thing that she had with her that couldn't be held in her bag was her computer which was in its own bag up against the wall.

Sighing she fell onto her bed and lay there for a few moments. She was dressed and ready for the day, the deans welcoming speech would be soon and then classes.

Her thoughts drifted to her mother and how she was coping with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather on her hands. Again she sighed and stood this time she strode over to the mirror.

Pale golden waves cascaded over her shoulders and past her breasts. She wore a dress, the top was lacy and a halter, the bottom was a neon pink. She wore a pink head band with a black rosé to top it off. Scowling at herself she fixed her hair from where she flopped onto the bed. Finished she spun around and headed out the door, refusing to even glance over at the expensive sparkling side of her dorm.

XxXxXxXxX

The floor sparkled in the light coming through the high windows. Freshly dusted curtains swayed as the grey headed woman passed slowly by. Her narrowed eyes inspecting every corner and decoration of the giant hallway.

"Please stepmother I'll be late." A blond girl said from behind the older woman, her crystal blue eyes glued to the floor.

"Interrupt my inspection once more and you will be." The woman said in a hateful, menacing way. After a few more moments the older woman spun on her heel to face the blond girl.

"I promised your father to get you into Notre Dame but if I hear of any kind of trouble," The woman leaned forward until the blond could smell her venom. "You'll be back here scrubbing floors so fast it will make you head spin." The woman hissed before leaning back and departing. Before she disappeared through a door she looked back to the girl, she didn't move an inch, a wicked grin craved itself on to the grey haired woman's lips. "Your dismissed Cinderella." The woman slammed the door after she spoke and Cinderella was gone, racing to her room packing her bag and then back down she went and out the door to the nearest bus stop. The nearest bound for Notre Dame.

XxXxXxXxX

"What the fuck Alice, did you fall down the rabbit hole?" A tall skinny man in a black-dark purple T-shirt groaned as he leaned up against his modified Subaru WRX, painted dark purple with pink racing stripes.

"I said I'm coming!" A girl shouted from inside a sleek modern one story house. The girl that came squealing out wore a blue dress with black spider web leggings, she also wore spider web gloves that reached up to her elbow. Her blond hair was pulled into low pigtails and she wore a black headband with neon blue web lace over it. Bright red lipstick made her full lips stand out on her small pale face.

"How do I look Chess?" She asked as she slowed to a jog. Chess ran his slim hand through his grey hair with a bright blue strip in front.

"Fuckable." Chess growled before turning his back on her to open his door. "Now get your ass in the car!" Alice giggled at her friends antics before skipping around to the passenger side of the car.

"Hey we have to make a promise before we get there!" Alice laughed as she hoped in the car. Chess ignored her as he threw the shifter into gear and spun out if the drive way, only when they were racing down the road did he turn to look at her.

"What kind of promise?" He asked in a weary way.

"You can't steal any hot guys from me like you did at the bar last week!" Alice gave him a pouty face that always remained Chess of a chipmunk. Chess threw his head back as he burst laughter, only when he heard an irritated honk did he glacé back at the road. "You Cheshire Cat bastard." He burst into more laughter at the nickname she had given him when they were children.

"Alright, alright I promise not to steal any hot guys from you." Chess wheezed and laughed some more.

"Or any cute guys!" Alice protested.

"Or any cute guys!" Chess chanted after her, they then both began to laugh.

"For a sister you pretty annoying." Chess chuckled before leaning over a kissing Alice on the head.

"For a big brother your pretty gay." Alice teased and they both broke into laughter once more.

XxXxXxXxX

"Bye Daddy!" A girl with pale brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She sat in a red T-100 Toyota wearing a yellow sundress.

Standing in the door way of an old two story house was a short balding man with a large mustache.

"I love you Jane!" He shouted as she began down the driveway. "I love you." He whispered as she pulled out of view and onto the road.

Jane shifted and felt the Toyota rumble as it kicked into second gear. The white lines next to her blurring into one as she picked up speed. She looked at her map and the hastily drawn line leading from her house to Notre Dame collage. Which she had received a four thousand dollar scholarship to for Organic chemistry.

Up ahead she spotted a dark blue car and two figures leaning up against it. When they seemed to notice her they waved and stuck their thumbs out. Horrible thoughts and images flashed through her mind of what could happen if she tried to help them. As she neared she slowed to a stop and cracked the passenger window. The man that walked up to the window almost stole her breath from her.

He was tan and had a very angler face. Aquamarine like she had never seen before pooled together to become his eyes. His lips transformed into a sparkling smile with straight gleaming teeth as he neared. Long auburn dreads framed his face and bounced around on his jean jacket covered shoulders. He wore a shirt with a giant paw print with the word WILD scrawled beneath, the shirt was tucked in just above his belt buckle, a roaring gorillas head.

"Sorry but is there any chance me and my sister could hitch a ride?" The handsome stranger said, the charming smile never disappearing from his face. Janet's attention shifted as the boy pointed at the other shape she had seen earlier. Leaning up against the car was a short curvy African American woman with a fohawk sticking up and forward. Jane could see that this strangers 'sister' was scowling at him from where she stood.

"Uh..." Jane thought it over, she had to get going, where they even heading the same way? "Where are you going?" Jane asked finally.

Again the stranger smiled. "We're headed to Notre Dame Collage, is that on your way?" Jane couldn't help but smile at the ironic situation, and she saw his smile broaden as well.

"Ya that's on my way." Jane laughed and unlocked the doors. At the click the 'sisters' scowl loosened and she seemed relived. The dark man open the door but didn't step in, instead he lifted a skateboard up for her to see.

"Do you mind if I throw this in the back?" He asked as his the girl behind him began climbing the slope to reach Jane's truck.

"No I don't mind." Jane couldn't help but smile again, their was something about this man that made her smile.

"I'm riding shotgun." The African woman stated and gave Tarzan a pointed look that he laughed at.

"Do you mind?" The man said to Jane in an apologetic way. Jane could do nothing but nod no, the man then lifted himself into the truck. He threw his left leg over the stick, brushing it with hers, the other push against the other woman's as she got into the truck. Jane stared at the stick but dared not reach for it, only when the two had settled and stared at her in confusion did she reach for the stick shift between his legs.

"My names Tarzan." The man said after a few minutes of silence. "This is Terk." He said gesturing to the woman he called his sister.

"He's probably already told you I'm his sister, well I am, he's adopted." She gestured to herself. "As am sure you can tell." Her word came out snippy and Tarzan glanced over to her before saying. "I would tell you she's in a bad mood but that's how she always is." He laughed until he got a loud smack to the head.

"I'm right here." Terk growled.

"So your heading to Notre Dame?" She said so the pair couldn't break into an argument, Tarzan turned and smiled.

"Yep it's my first her third." Tarzan gestured over his shoulder to Terk.

"Really?" Jane questioned. "How old are you both?"

"Twenty one and this kid's nineteen, a late starter." Terk said as she reached around to pull Tarzan into a choke hold.

"Me too." Jane smiled at their antics. "But I was offered a scholarship I couldn't pass up a month ago and decided that it was time to go." Jane glanced over before she spoke again. "I'm nineteen too."

XxXxXxXxX

**I decided that I don't want to give up all the characters of my story just yet. I hoped you loved it even if its just me introducing the characters! Please review! Who do you want in this story? Do you not want a certain character? Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Baby Blue

Chapter 2-

Pocahontas took steady strides in the direction of the parking lot. The crowd heading in the opposite direction parted for her, every eye following her confident steps, the steady sway of her hips.

She took no notice, her mind completely on her two friends on their way here. She opened the last door and found herself in the parking lot. Luckily she needn't wait to long, minutes later the old familiar beetle pulled in. Jumping up she flew to the drivers side and found Mulan. The Indian pulled her cross dresser friend into her tight hug.

"Don't leave me out!" She heard Ariel cry out to her left and instantly opened her arms to hug them both.

"Feels like its been forever." Mulan laughed.

"Only a few months." Pocahontas stated.

"Exactly, forever!" Ariel groaned before laughing at her own joke.

"So you guys are staying off campus?" Pocahontas questioned as they broke away from each other.

"Ya I wanted a place anyway, and Mulan couldn't risk getting caught and hiding the secret from some random guy." Ariel said and Pocahontas nodded in understanding. Ariel turned then taking in the building before them. "It's a frickin castle!" Ariel gasped at the sight. The collage had two main spires, these two were more frames than building. Three giant bells hung in both, and a small bridge that appeared to be for decoration connected the matching pair. Above the each entrance was window glass art built into the cold stone walls, above the main entrance was a giant Nightmare, hooves raised to strike. Fire leapt from his neck, and his eyes oozed blood. It was a sickening sight, Ariel shivered as a cold chill raced through her.

"That's our mascot?" Mulan scrunched her nose up as she spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Afraid so." Pocahontas whispered as if hiding her words from the Nightmare. "And the deans just as freaky."

"What's their name?" Ariel asked turning back to her older friend.

"Dean Frollo." Pocahontas answered.

"Well lets-" Mulan was cut off by a screech of tires. All the girls glanced up to see a compact car in purple and pink come skidding into the parking lot. It revved once before racing down to a parking spot one down from them.

After a few moment out stepped a tall slim man about 6'1. He had wild hair that stuck up randomly, a blue steak up front in his grey hair. He had a sharp looking face, every thing unfriendly yet intriguing from the shapes to the shadows his features cast. Even when he smiled it was strange and creepy like he knew something you didn't. The girl though was the opposite her blond hair glowed, and her smile was heart melting yet there was something strange about her too, the way she assessed every one around her with calm blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Mulan asked.

"Don't know." Pocahontas mumbled. "Their new here."

"Really?" Ariel gasped. "We're new too, we should introduce ourselves." She said to Mulan but took of before her friend could answer.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Mulan groaned.

"Who knows." Pocahontas chuckled before following after her red headed friend, Mulan just behind.

XxXxXxXxX

Alice smiled as she scanned the people around her all their eyes were on her and Chess. Out of the corner she saw him give some girl his wicked smile, frighted she edged away.

"Incoming." Alice heard Chess growl, glancing in his direction he found who he was looking at almost instantly.

"Once she feels your foul presence I'm sure she'll scamper away." Alice laughed, she knew how girls seemed to pick up on her brothers 'get near me and I'll rip your throat out' vibe. She watched the glowing redhead as she neared waiting for her happy go lucky smile fade into a 'holy shit these kids are creepy' frown.

It never happened, the girl came prancing over her glow never once dimming. The siblings for once were shocked into silence at the obliviousness of this girl. She had looked at their freaky appearances, came close enough to feel their we don't like you vibe and continued without flinching.

"Hi!" She cooed. "I'm Ariel!" She waited for their answers with ever lasting patience. Chess recovered first.

"What do you want?" Chess snapped.

"I heard your new, me and my friend are to so we decided to introduce ourselves." She said pointing at a nearing Asian boy. Alice flinched when the pair heading their way seemed to pass through the hole in their aura the red head named Ariel created. Never had someone passed by them without cringing or flinching at their spiky aura.

"Hello." The Asian boy said. "I'm Mulan." Alice watched as her brother melted.

"I'm Chess." He smirked. "This is my sister Alice."

"This is our friend Pocahontas." Ariel giggled and took hold of a beautiful Native Americans arm, right above a dull red tattoo.

"My your all very beautiful." Chess smiled at them but Alice noticed his eyes were glued to the boy named Mulan. She rolled her eyes and snorted as the three newcomers stiffened. Both girls looked over at the boy with eyebrows drawn together.

"My brother is Bi." Alice snorted again, but lifted an eyebrow when the three visibly relaxed, this looked fun to the blond.

"But I prefer men." Chess said seductively and gave Mulan a saucy wink, taking the visible relaxation as a sign to continue. Mulan blushed furiously causing Chess to smirk again.

"Anyways." Alice groaned as she rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. "I think it's time me and Chess go, we have thing to do before school starts." Alice said as she elbowed Chess.

"No we don't." Chess states, his eyes flicking over to his sister before returning to Mulan. Alice's cheeks burst into flames in embarrassment at the obvious attempt to get away from the girls. "Well I do." Alice growled, collecting her tattered pride before stomping off. Chess's eyes lifted to follow his sister before he sighed.

"Sorry she's not used to attention, I'd better go after her." Chess said and left without another word, clicking the lock button on his key over his shoulder as he departed.

"Omg!" Ariel exclaimed as soon as Chess was out of earshot. "I thought he knew you were a girl!" Whispered Ariel.

"Me too." Mulan sighed and fell into a more relaxed stance. "But I must be pretty good looking for a guy for gay guys to start hitting on me." Mulan laughed as she ran her hand over her Mohawk.

"Those to were pretty strange." Pocahontas added.

"I liked them!" Ariel shouted and they all burst into laughter. The redhead pulled her iPhone out and checked the time. "The Deans speech will start soon maybe we should head that way." Ariel stated, both her friends nodding in agreement.

XxXxXxXxX

"You have the worst choice in music." A handsome blond man stated from the passenger seat.

"My car, my music." A slightly older blond snapped from behind the steering wheel, they were obviously related.

"What does that say about your car." The younger blond mumbled. The older blond without looking reached over and smacked the younger hard.

"He doesn't know what he's saying babe." The older blond cooed as he petted the dashboard.

"That's just creepy Phoebus." The younger blond snorted.

"Your face is fucking creepy John." The older brother named Phoebus growled.

"Hey idiot your about to pass it!" John shouted as the student parking lot came into view. The black mustangs tires squealed to a halt and Phoebus threw it into reverse.

"Shut up." Phoebus growled and pulled in. A few moments after searching they found a parking spot between a old blue-green beetle with a surfboard and a weird purple Subaru with pink racing stripes. The brothers stepped out and headed for the old dark building that most students in the parking lot were walking towards.

"Hey check her out." John whispered and pointed at a dark skinned girl with white choppy hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was walking only a few feet away.

"Her names Kida, she was here last year, she's 19." Phoebus stated offhandedly.

"It's creepy that you know stuff on probably every chick here." John scoffed as he scanned other chicks in the crowd. "Hey look at them." John said and pointed up at a group of three nearing the front doors.

"The one in the middle is Pocahontas but I don't know the other two... Ew dude that one on the left is a guy!" Phoebus laughed. "You batting for the other team now lil bro?"

"No!" John growled and smacked his big brother in the back of the head.

"Calm down I was just joking." Phoebus snorted as he scratched his short beard. They both stopped to let a red Toyota pass before continuing to the doors.

XxXxXxXxX

Jane pulled into an empty parking space and unlocked the doors. She looked over as Terk stepped out followed by Tarzan.

"Thanks again." Tarzan said through the cabin as she was getting out. She turned around to see him close the passenger door, she closed her own and locked the car.

"Your welcome." She said as she came around the bed to meet them at the tailgate.

"Since we're headin the same way why not walk together?" Tarzan asked, before Jane could answer Terk cut in.

"Not me, I have to go find Tantor before he gets lost, been here for two years and still can't find his way." She snorted before jogging off. Tarzan turned back to her and raised an eyebrow, a sign his question was still there.

"Sure, I'll walk with you." Jane smiled and he returned it.

"Great." He said and readjusted the skateboard attached to his back pack before he threw it on. "Let's go." He said before heading for the collage.

XxXxXxXxX

Esmeralda smoothed out her newly made bed and picked up her shoulder bag. Most of the exchange students from Paris had been paired with each other for dorms, being the odd number out she was the only one with an American dorm mate. She glanced over at the slender woman with dark curly auburn hair. She stood fixing the purple tube top and skin tight acid washed jeans. Esmeralda thought she had the long slim body of a model. The girl called Megara or Meg wore purple heels as well.

"Staring not nice here in the US unless your the opposite sex." Meg stated as she finished up her mascara. She then looked over her shoulder at the gypsy from Paris with her dark skin, and hauntingly green eyes. "Your not gay are you?"

"No." Esmeralda snapped and took steps for the door, her short white skirt swishing as she headed for the door.

"Well then that's a cute top!" Meg called out before Esmeralda slammed the door. Esmeralda glanced down at her off the shoulder white top, the connection to the skirt covered by a leather corset belt. Esmeralda snorted before continuing down the hall. Her anklets clanged freely above her sandals, drawing even more attention to her as she walked down the hallway. After a few moments and some directions she found the auditorium which students were pouring into. She found an open seat in the back next to an empty seat and a white haired girl with two blue tattoos under her left eye. A few minutes later she spotted Meg heading her way. She tsked in annoyance but did not move as her roommate made her way over. Meg sat and placed her coach purse in her lap.

"So who's your friend?" Meg said loud enough to get the white haired girls attention. The girl turned her blue eyes from Meg to Esmeralda who clenched her teeth to keep from showing embarrassment.

"My names Kida." The white haired girl said to Esmeralda instead of Meg which surprised the gypsy.

"My names Esmeralda." She replyed and Kida gave her a small smile.

"My names Meg." Meg said drawing Kida's attention to her. "I'm Esmeralda's dorm mate." Kida just nodded in understanding.

"My dorm mate is Kayley Greenwood, she on her way here now." Kida said and Esmeralda noticed the seat on the other side of Kida held a black bag with a bunch of odd shapes that looked like runes.

"Whats she like?" Meg asked and Esmeralda raised her eyebrow at the question but Meg ignored it.

"She's nice why?" Kida asked, a confused look on her face.

"Cause she's my snooty cousin." Came another voice and all the girls looked up to see and girl with layered brown hair place Kida's book bag on the ground next to her feet. Kayley had big dark brown eyes that seemed innocent but if one looked they could spot mischief flicked below the surface. She wore a black long sleeve v-neck that was slightly see through showing a sports bra and a flat stomach beneath.

"Aw what a nice thing to say about your sissy." Meg teased in a warning way.

"Your not my sister." Kayley hissed as she slouched into her seat.

"Your still a brat, I see." Meg tsked and looked her up and down. "You gotten a little taller thankfully." Meg giggled enticing a heated glare from her cousin. "Not everyone is born with pole legs, honey." Kayley hissed, sarcastic venom dripping from her words.

"Tryin to make fun of my suthern draw?" Esmeralda stared in wonder at Meg who had just delivered a perfect accent, suddenly coloring her voice in sweet southern honey. She had never caught a hint of an accent before, Meg hid it so well."

"Nope just usein my own." Kayley hissed and twisted to face forward. After that, silence descended on the small group and no one broke it.

(Kayley is the main character from Quest for Camelot which is not a Disney movie.)

XxXxXxXxX

"Dad I'm late!" People out on the street looked up in puzzlement at the open windows above, the shout echoed from within. Inside a slim dark skinned boy was hopping with jeans halfway on into a kitchen where a man with ridiculously large shoulders and dark hair sat at the kitchen island scanning through the newspaper. At the sudden commotion the man peeked over the paper, his reading glasses riding low on his nose. When his son came into sight however, he brought the news paper back to its former position and gave a small.

"Hmmm?" The boy who was now putting on his shirt froze.

"Hmmm!?" He shouted and yanked the T-shirt on. "You did this on purpose didn't you." The boy accused, his curly hair bouncing with every movement. The man gave a high pitched gasp and slammed down his news paper onto the island.

"Are you accusing me of unplugging your alarm?!" The man shouted in a high pitched voice. The boy slumped in annoyance, he ran a hand through his bed head and sighed. He suddenly remembered who he was talking to, he would get no apology from his father over this.

"Whatever." The boy snorted and grabbed his bag from the island.

"Wait!" His father suddenly exclaimed. "We're not going to argue over this?!"

"No cause I know what we'd say, until finally you told me you did unplug my alarm clock."

"I know, I'm sorry!" The man posed dramatically his voice never falling from it high shelf.

"And then you would tell me that you did it to keep me from leaving." The boy said as he descended the stairs his father on his heels.

"I did!" The man cried, the back of his hand falling to his forehead in a theatrical motion. The boy rolled his onyx eyes at his fathers dramatics. "But oh Aladdin!" His father cried again as the reached the first floor.

"Genie." Aladdin stated, using his fathers nickname on purpose.

"Don't leave!" Gene, his father cried as he rapped his massive arms around Aladdin's neck, forcing his son to drag him.

"Your choking me." Aladdin squeezed out and instantly the arms let go.

"Are you okay?" Gene squealed and rushed up to his sons side. "Did I hurt you?"

"No dad." Aladdin groaned as he dragged his hand across the stage on his way to the door. Aladdin glanced around the club knowing he wouldn't be here for a while. They reached the door and he heard his father whimper at his side. "Dad." Aladdin sighed. "What is it about collage that you hate so much?"

"I don't hate collage!" Gene stomped his foot in anger but a second later leaned his head on Aladdin's shoulder. "What if you come back and you don't like me anymore?" Gene whimpered.

"Why would I not like you dad?" Aladdin laughed.

"Because you'll get made fun of again just because of me."gene leaned back on his heels and his head dropped to rest his chin against his chest.

"Dad." Aladdin said and hugged the large man. "I'll always be proud to be your son, not many people get to say that they grew up in a happy home, a home that was half a club for that matter." Aladdin pulled away to look at his dads face. Gene was smiling but tears were collecting in the corners of his blue eyes. "Dad is this about you being gay?" Aladdin questioned with a knowing smile, Gene just nodded. "Dad I wouldn't want you to be anyone but who you are." Aladdin smiled up at the brooding man. "I love you dad." Aladdin said and was out the door and in the car before Gene could recover to reply.

XxXxXxXxX

"Eric this cars fucking awesome!" The man in the passenger seat shouted to the black haired man driving. The howl of the wind ripping past the open window stealing most of its reach, but the three other men in the car heard. The one name Eric shouted back.

"I know modified her to 600 horse power, it's a Nissan Skyline R34!"

"But dude they aren't allowed to sell those here, Nissan didn't follow US standards!" The Asian with long hair in a ponytail shouted at Eric.

"Shang, I'm filthy rich, meaning your argument is invalid!" Eric shouted to the backseat and the boys burst into laughter.

"Who are you laughing at Prince?!" Shang shouted to the boy sharing the backseat with him. "When it comes to cars you don't know you ass from your head!" The boy in the passenger seat howled with laughter causing Prince to scowl at them both.

"Chris is my best friend I don't no who you two clowns are!" Eric shouted and elbowed Chris.

"Ya you jealous Shang?" Chris teased knowing that Shang and Eric were truly best friends.

"You want to keep your nickname Charming?" Shang threatened but Chris knew it was an empty threat. "Keep pushing it." Shang laughed.

"Please?" Prince teased Chris who who promptly flicked him off. The car slowed beneath them and the roar of the wind let up.

"What's wrong Eric?" Chris asked.

"We're nearing town and I'm not getting another ticket." Chris laughed at his answer while Shang shook his head.

"Moron." Shang muttered so that only him and Prince heard, the brunette instantly began laughing and Chris gave them a questioning look that Shang waved off.

"That's so creepy." Eric said as he spotted the school, Prince and Chris pressed their cheeks to the windows to catch a glimpse while Shang just leaned back, he'd seen it plenty last year.

Once they pulled in and found a parking spot Eric and Chris stepped out and slid their seats forward so Shang and David could step out. As soon as they had piled out, a late van pulled in next to them and they all looked over to see a dark skinned boy with curly hair. He stepped out and only then seemed to notice the group beside him.

"Hi." Was all he said before he squeezed between Chis and his van to reach the sidewalk. The guys laughed before following after him as he hurried towards the entrance.

As soon as they entered they were hurried to the auditorium by teachers. Eric and Shang found two seats in the far back while Chris and David found two just front and to the right of their friends. Eric looked over at the girls near him, and elbowed Shang. The one in a purple tube top caught his attention first and then the girl with jet black hair next to her. They were both beautiful and sexy, the one with two blue tattoos was a strange kind of pretty. The one right next to him was slumped in her seat and more adorable than just cute, she was pouting it seemed.

"Are you trying to be cute or is that natural?" Eric smiled down at the girl. She seemed to suddenly notice him and sat up in surprise. "My names Eric." He stuck his hand out to shake her hand. She gave his hand a weary look before she finally shook it.

"Kayley." She stated and withdrew her hand.

"Hey Eric introduce us!" Chris shouted as he twisted in his seat.

"Introduce yourself freeloader." Eric said.

"Fine!" Chris snorted and flicked Eric off. "I'm Charming."

"That's your name?" The white haired girl suddenly cut in, her brows drawing together in confusion.

"That's what you can call me." Chris promptly winked and revived a smack to the back of the head from Prince.

"His names Chris and I'm Prince." Prince said with a smile.

"And this is Shang." Eric leaned back to reveal his best friend. Before the chatting could continue a voice came out over the speakers.

"Welcome back students, and to those who are new welcome to Notre Dame!" Dean Frollo boomed.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on Tink were late!" The redhead said as he pulled a petite blond along behind him. She made a clicking noise, repeatedly growing louder with every step. "Be annoyed, but its still your fault were late." The blond named Tink then began to viscously poke the redhead in the back. "Your just upset about because I'm going to hang out with Wendy this weekend." Tink violently yanked her hand out of his grasp and strode past him. "What do you think your doing?" The blond lifted her hand so he could see it over her shoulder and began sign to him.

'Fuck you Peter.' She signed and stormed over to the auditorium.

"Tink wait!" Peter shouted but she stuck her tongue out at him and entered the auditorium. Some old man was talking on stage and she guessed he was Dean Frollo. Ignoring him she quickly moved through the crowd and found a seat hidden from the doorways sight. Tink flopped down and sunk into the chair suddenly worn out.

"Are you okay?" Tink looked up to find a huge man leaning over her, a curious look on his face. She sat up, forcing him to lean back before nodding vigorously. Tink also noticed another man peek around to see her, this man also had broad shoulders but wasn't as tall as the man right next to her.

"My names Adam." The large man said in a deep voice. Tink pointedly looked at the man looking at her and Adam turned to look as well. "Oh and this is Hercules." The man called Adam said before turning back to Tink.

"Nice to meet you?" Hercules said as a question attempting to get her name.

She signe slowly hoping one of them took sign language in high school. But to her dismay the both cocked their heads in a curious way. She then made a motion as if she were writing until Adam reached into his book bag and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She then wrote Tink for them and they smiled.

"Tink?" Adam questioned and she shook her head to encourage him. "That's pretty, sort of like twinkle little star." Tink smiled at his joke.

"So your not deaf, then why won't you talk?" Hercules asked.

'I'm mute.' She wrote before showing them.

"How?" Adam asked, the curious look

"Because she got an infection in the voice box and had to have them removed." She heard a familiar voice growl form behind her. Turning she saw Peter scowling down at her, Wendy just behind him. "Don't do that again." He hissed and sat next to her, Wendy sitting at his other side. She just poked her tongue out at him and scooted closer in her seat to her new friends.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Tink heard Hercules ask and blushed.

"No, she's my sister." He growled.

'Childhood friends.' She wrote and showed her new friends, entincing a laugh from Adam.

"What are you saying Tink?" Peter asked and reached for the paper which she ripped from his reach.

"Good one Tink." Adam said and winked down at her. In response she posed as if she'd just accomplished something.

"What did you say?!" Peter demanded and reached for the paper again.

"Tink don't get him riled up like last time." Wendy said from her seat pissing Tink off, memories of their last public fight fresh in her mind.

'I said.' Tink signed to Peter before flicking him off so everyone understood. The boys burst into laughter but Peters face contorted in anger.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Peter snapped and stood. "If you think your so tuff then go ahead and deal with your first day without me." He spun and took Wendy's hand, leading them both away.

"Uh Tink the speech is over." She heard Adam said and noticed that all the students were getting up. She stood and lead her new friends to the door. "Do you need someone to show you around?" Adam asks once their out the door but she just nods no and waves as she walks away.

XxXxXxXxX

Ariel, Mulan, and Pocahontas found their way out quickly.

"That was boring!" Ariel cried and jumped onto Mulans back. Mulan stumbled forward at the sudden addition but quickly regained herself.

"Pocahontas!" Said girl turned her attention from her friends to the voice.

"Megara." Pocahontas greeted in a formal voice.

"So you did decide to stay at Notre Dame?" Megara giggled and Pocahontas noticed the group that had appeared with Megara. "Oh yes introduction." Megara said sarcastically and turned. "This is my dorm mate Esmeralda, my cousin Keyley and her dorm mate, Kida." Megara then glanced over at Ariel and Mulan expectantly.

"This is Ariel and Mulan." Pocahontas couldn't help but feel bad for introducing unsuspecting Ariel and Mulan to the predator called Megara.

"Are you too a couple?" Meg cooed. As a first reaction Mulan dropped Ariel, and waved her hands.

"Oh no were just good friends." Mulan said. Pocahontas didn't miss the spark in Megara's eyes, she felt the urge to face palm, was everyone going to fall for Mulan today? A sudden commotion turned their heads and they spotted four boys pushing through the crowds towards them.

Shang followed Eric through the crowd and towards the girls they had been talking to earlier. As they neared them Shang saw out of the corner of his eye a beautiful woman that made his heart sputter. He turned without thinking and came face to face with a man? He stepped backwards in shock but felt his foot slip.

"Are-." Was all Mulan could get out before the handsome man began to fall. Reacting Mulan took hold of his arm and held him up. He righted himself and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry I just thought..." Shang began but rubbed his neck as he drifted off, his skin burning.

"That I was a girl?" Mulan finished for him, she felt a tinge of pity. "Ya I get that a lot."

"Oh good." Shang sighed before he realized what he said. "I mean not that-"

"Ya it's ok no need to embarrass yourself." Mulan whispered and swept her eyes up in a way that told Shang to look. The man looked up and noticed all of their friends were staring at them.

"Oh well my names Shang." Shang said straightening under their gazes.

"Hello Shang, I'm Mulan." She smiled at the sudden change in his demeanor. Sensing that the situation was about to turn awkward she turned and introduce him to her friends. "This is Ariel and Pocahontas."

"This is Eric, Chris and Prince." He replied, the groups still staring. Finally the savior Ariel turned to the group of boys and snatched there attention with her ever charming smile.

"Hey there." She winked at all of them to ensure the were snared.

"Well we'll be on our way." Pocahontas finally found her tongue and hurried her two friends away. Leaving to two groups alone standing lost in the crowded hall.

XxXxXxXxX

Milo Thatch sat down at the back of the raised seats. An elderly professor waited behind his desk as his new students filed in. As he always did Milo pulled out a book to pass time.

"It's rare to find someone who actually enjoys reading." Milo jumped in surprise, the nearby voice catching him off guard. Milo looked up to see a tan girl with strange hair and odd tattoos.

"Sorry?" Milo asked in confusion and leaned back when the girl shoved her hand out to him. Slowly he took her hand in his and held on as she shook him violently.

"Kida." She answered. "Is this seat taken?" She pointed at the seat next to him which she stood over.

"No." Milo answered, his brow rising in surprise as the girl sunk into it.

"So whatcha reading?" She asked as she set her bag at her feet.

"Atlantis: Lost or Hidden." He answered and slowly returned to his book. He quickly assumed the girl would grow bored and move on like most girls who attempted to befriend him.

"That's sounds really cool." Kida said and leaned slightly towards him to get a peek over his shoulder.

"Mhmm." He agreed but tried to let the conversation die out to get the girl to leave.

"Is it a collection of short stories or just a bunch of facts and hypotheses?" Kida questioned.

"Facts." Milo answered, peeking a glance to find Kida digging through her bag.

"And you like that?" Kida had a humored tone in her voice that he picked up on.

"Yes." He stated and glanced up as another presence neared him.

"Aren't you Kida?" A cute redhead asked with a dazzling smile. Milo returned to the aging pages, he'd never had so many girls willingly near him since middle school.

"Yes and your Ariel?" Kida returned the smile.

"Yes!" Ariel squealed quietly. "So glad you remembered!" She taped her hand against the empty seat on Kida's left. "May I sit?"

"Of course." Kida said as she pulled her bag out of the way.

"Thank you, who's your friend?" Ariel never missed a beat and slipped into the seat. Realizing he had suddenly become the center of attention Milo looked up.

"His names Milo." Kida answered oblivious to the halfhearted glare Milo cast her way.

"I can speak f-for myself." Milo sighed, sensing he wasn't going to get any reading done he reluctantly closed the book.

"That's great!" Ariel giggled and Milo blushed at the naive attitude the redhead emitted.

"Yes that is great." Kida laughed quietly making Milo blush harder.

"Whatever." Milo snorted and began preparing for class, the bell couldn't be far away.

XxXxXxXxX

Mulan waved goodbye to Ariel before making her own way to her first class. She checked her map again where she had highlighted the numbers to her classes. Her first class was math in B37, scheduled teacher Mr. Hun, it must be close.

A few minutes later Mulan shoved the map into her sagging back pocket carelessly. The door she was headed for read, B37 Hun on a small metal plate. She realized how nervous she was when her burning skin touched the calm cool of the metal handle. Breathing deep she didn't pause and entered with a practiced saunter of a skater. She took her time walking in order to scan the room for the best seat open. Far left seat on the third row, close enough to understand but not enough to draw attention, and not to far to be easily distracted by other students. With destination set she wandered over to the seat with disinterest. Before she could even totally sit in her seat commotion at the door drew her attention to two boys and she slumped into her seat in an attempt to hide from them. The boy named Shang from before stumbled in with a unfamiliar dark haired boy on his heels. Shang glanced up and as if magnetized the snapped to her, a foxy grin forming on his lips. But he did not sit next to her, instead he passed her and sat in the seat right above her.

"Mulan." She craned her neck to look up at Shang, the grin glued to his face. "Mulan isn't that a girls name?"

"My names Ping!" Mulan snapped a blush burning her cheeks. "My mother wanted a girl and called me Mulan, that's what I've grown up as." She lowered her voice, her sudden outburst drawing unwanted eyes.

"So you are a boy." Mulan twisted to see the boy next to Shang. He had a blocky face and broad chest, she noticed Shang frowned at the lose of attention. "I think I could fuck you as long as I just stared at your face." The boy smirked down at her and she felt herself gag in disgust.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mulan growled her fists clenching hard.

"Gaston." He replied a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Ignore him Mulan he'll fuck anything with legs." Shang snorted.

"Will not I'm just saying how much he looks like a woman." Gaston turned to Shang. "Plus Belle is the only one destined for me."

"Poor her." Mulan sighed as she turned back to the front.

"What'd you say?!" Gaston snarled but a firm hand pushed him back into his seat as soon as he stood.

"Enough, leave him alone." Shang muttered, his eyes flashing a warning. Gaston ground his teeth but Mulan ignored him and focused on her act, she wasnt interested that the teacher just began his lecture, pretending to doodle when really she was taking notes. This was how she lived, acting one way and doing another all together.

XxXxXxXxX

Pocahontas was the first student to her class, the broad teacher assessing her as she entered. She looked at her paper as she walked to a seat and saw the name Mr. Ratcliffe above the room number. Taking her seat Pochontas watched as students spilled in after her. Her eyes fell on the one with a lowered head and slumped walk. He had red hair and gentle blue eyes, he made his way to his seat unnoticed by the students. The next student that caught her attention was a girl with a quite shy demeanor, her blond hair tied back in a high bun. Pocahontas groaned in despair when Megara entered tailed by the tall boy named Chris. She didn't even attempt to hide knowing to we'll she could escape the eyes of the great Megara. Pocahontas watched as her friend climbed the stairs to her. She couldn't help but remember the old witty and fun Meg, before the poor girl met Hades and lost her heart to him.

"Hey your Pocahontas right?!" Chris proclaimed as Meg sat down next to her.

"Yes." Pocahontas sighed and began pulling items from her bag.

"I'm Chris." He smiled, she frowned in return.

"I know." She said and continued preparing for class.

"It's okay Pocahontas has always had the pole stuck in her ass." Meg giggled and watched for a reaction. As always Pocahontas let it roll right over her, she instead wrote down a heading for her notes. "So how do you know the Asian?" Meg asked her eyes never leaving her for the boy at her side begging for attention.

"Childhood friends." She stated without an once of interest. Unconsciously she peeked a look at Meg and groaned inwardly at the gleam in her friends eye.

"Think you could hook us up?" Meg smiled a perfect smile at the Native American.

"No."

"Why is he gay?" Meg snorted in annoyance. Pocahontas refrained from blurting the first thought to come to mind 'No he's not your type.' That would only make Meg lock onto her unsuspecting friend.

"No he just had a thing for Ariel." She sighed knowing Ariel would cover.

"Really now?" Meg scoffed.

"Yep." Pocahontas lied without an ounce of hesitance.

"We'll see about that." Meg whispered to herself and smirked at Pocahontas.

XxXxXxXxX

**Well I know this was a strange time to cut it off but I've introduced the characters now I plan on telling the story. **


	3. Cyan

Chapter 3-

Mulan removed the keys from the ignition and opened her door. Ariel on the other hand was already at the door to their house, the redheads surfboard tucked neatly under her arm.

Mulan stepped out and pulled her book bag with her before trudging up the stairs. She yawned as she closed the door behind her, her eyes drifted up as she placed the keys in the shell bowl on the squat table under the mirror. She found her own tired gaze in the reflection and frowned at her appearance. Her fohawk was lost without the gel, replaced by a wild strip of hair that could be classified as bed head. Her flannel shirt was rumpled where she had fallen asleep during a lecture.

Sighing Mulan ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit, and let her eyes fall from the mirror. She turned to head down the hall to her room and smiled at Ariel.

Ariel was dressed in a black bodysuit, her bright red hair tamed into a french braid. The girl smiled and grabbed her surfboard from where it leaned on the wall.

"I'm catching some waves before I go to the store!" Ariel giggled and shot past her best friend, the back door flying open with a crack. Mulan chuckled before inhaling the sudden rush of a fresh salty breeze. She could see her short friend charging down the shore towards the choppy grey water a distant storm brewing in the horizon. Perfect for surfing.

Mulan twisted on her heel and padded down the hall to her room, the door still ajar from their hurry that same morning. She entered and closed the door softly behind her, before tossing her bag onto her unmade bed. Sluggishly she removed her top and stared at the binding that made her so flat, like that was much of a leap. She wore a b-cup and easily massed for a boy with her slim waist and narrow hips, but what she lacked up top she made up for on the bottom. Ariel found it extremely amusing that Mulan had a bubble butt. In a giggling fit Ariel had noticed a guy leering after Mulans backside as she slipped through the crowded dance floor at a local club. 'All the girls and guys are staring at your gay loving ass.' She whispered shamelessly in her drunken stupor, as soon as the asian sat down. Ariel slumped backwards and braced herself lazily against the booth, her smiling eyes glazed over. The drunken redhead had burst into a louder fit of laughter when she spotted Mulan's bright burning blush.

Mulan shivered as if shaking the memory away before she began unraveling the binding, taking a deep breath as soon as her skin was free. Carelessly Mulan tossed the binding onto the bed and open her closet. With a smile she pulled her favorite T from its hanger, the blocky white letters faded from three years of washes. She slipped it on with a relived smile.

The chunky letters spelled out 'YOUR WEIRDNESS IS CREEPING OUT MY IMAGINARY FRIEND' the Imaginary friend messy and purposefully askew against the background of black. Her sweatpants came next then her shoes thudded against the wall as she tossed them off her feet.

The bed groaned as she fell back onto it, it's springs squealing momentarily in protest. With a sigh she stayed there a while. Once she finished studying the roof she rolled over and pulled her binding out from under her and dropped it onto the bed stand. A joint in her elbow popped as she sat up. She began to shift through her bag and then realized what she was doing. Groaning she pushed the half organized book bag off the bed and stood.

Mulan's long legs glided over the old wood floor, she was out the door and down the hall with very little effort. She came to rest against the doorframe of the back door. Her deep dark eyes searching the waves for signs of her best friend. The storm was closer.

A sliver of red bobbed to the surface, catching her eye. Ariel lifted up with her arms to peek over the building wave. Mulan gasped, she couldn't imagine ever getting used to Ariel's sudden jerks in the water. Ariel dived, pushing the board with her upper weight and disappeared beneath the frothing surface.

Then she rose, breaking the surface on the other side of the wave. Mulan watched closely, adoration shimmering beneath the surface of her eyes.

Ariel had tried to explain to her when they first met what it took to be a surfer. The passion in which she had described it had moved Mulan, fueled her own passion to follow her dreams. And now look, they were life long best friends.

'You've got to understand it. Feel it shift and move. Interpret the ocean like you would do if it were a living animal. You'll never truly and totally understand it but you can tell when it's time to play and when its time to get away.' Ariel's squeaky twelve year old voice drifting to the surface of Mulan's mind with the picture of the redhead as a seventh grader, Thomsson Middle school her back drop. Even back then Ariel spoke the language of the sea, and from that day on, Mulan was Ariel's adorer. Watching from the beach, grounded with her toes in the sand. The desperation in Ariel's eyes, mistook for determination by everyone else, puzzled Mulan who had always found an interest in everything odd.

Mulan followed Ariel one day down to the coast. She watched silently, unnoticed from the bank as the redhead floundered and struggled with the unforgiving board. Finally the redhead stood in the water, the her child sized board lifting and sinking with the waves. Then Ariel wailed long and hard, sobbed and lifted her face skyward. Startled Mulan had glanced up and down the shoreline for curious faces. There were none. Mulan turned back to the crying Ariel and suddenly grew anxious, was her this passionate girl about to give up? Mulan felt overwhelmed by the idea, that this girl so unlike her, who worked so hard for this would give up. Mulan never fought for a goal, never pushed against the current, never faced her fears. She was already rolling up her uniforms sleeves, the school crest disappearing when she decided what she was going to do. Mulan had slowly waded into the salt water, her palms skimming over the surface. Her skirt halfway into the water.

By the time she had reached Ariel, the water lapped at her slim waist. Without words she guided Ariel's hands to positions on the board that would keep it under her. Finished Mulan had looked at the shorter girls shocked face. Then quietly turned and returned to the beach. And their friendship was born. Months later Ariel called Mulan her Crane, born to soar the sky but just as graceful in the water, cutting through it like currents of wind. The crane, the bird of grace, of wisdom, of longevity. In return Mulan had nicknamed Ariel Ta-chan, meaning Otter. The Otter, the animal of friendship, curiosity, mischief, and empathy. Mulan wrote a story for a project a few weeks later. A story about a crane and a otter.

Thunder clapped over head and Mulan jumped in surprise. Rain hissed outside, blurring the image of a running Ariel. Mulan sighed and shuffled to the bathroom for towels. When she returned Ariel was waiting patiently under the small tin porch, water staining the concrete steps at her feet a dark grey. She smiled when Mulan returned, an amused look on her face at the sight of a waterlogged Ariel.

"I'm glad to see you stayed outside." Mulan enriched her nose in mock disgust, making Ariel laugh.

"After the time you chewed me out? Of course I did." Ariel teased. Sparkling droplets splattering on the concrete as the redhead rung out her hair then patted it dry with the towel.

"Well!" Mulan huffed, raising her voice to reach Ariel as she disappeared into the kitchen. "I had to clean that mess up!" Ariel laughed into her hand and turned away to keep the muffled sound from reaching Mulan. "Don't laugh at me!" Ariel heard Mulan snapped and removed her hand. She was caught. Mulan peeked out and down the hall. Ariel stood clutching her stomach, one hand on the doorframe, her mouth wide open as she laughed.

"Go take a shower!" Mulan snapped, both girls knowing the Asian was just being affectionate. "You still have to run to the store!"

"Okay, okay!" Ariel gasped and laughed again as she padded towards the bathroom.

Mulan listened to Ariel's tiny feet slap on the hardwood floor until it was muffled by a door. She quietly chuckled to herself. Diving into her work she was already cooking the steaks by the time Ariel got out of the shower. Her charismatic friend skipped into the kitchen and inhaled.

"That smells really good." Ariel hummed and reached for an ingredient at Mulan's side. With the quickness of a cobra Mulan slapped away the small hand and was back to work in the blink of an eye. "Mulan!" Ariel hissed and cradled her hand.

"You'll live." Mulan stated and instantly regretted it, but the memory was already there. A nine year old Mulan sat on her familys Chinese shop steps cradling her scraped knee, crying loudly. Customers twisted in their booths to look.

"You get a spanking for each customer you chase off." A calm voice whispered. Mulan's mother examined her from a step away. "You'll live. Now go take care of it."

"Mulan!" Fingers snapped in front of her eyes and she leaned back. Ariel sighed. "Did you even hear me?" She chirped

"No." Mulan stated blandly. She missed the concern pass over Ariel's face.

"I said I was going to the store."

"Ok."

"I leaned the surfboard outside."

"Kay." Mulan muttered.

"Do you want anything that isn't on the list?" Ariel asked and Mulan heard the crunch of paper from Ariel's pocket.

"If I did it would be on the list." Mulan said tartly as she added some salt to her

"Fine." Ariel snapped, wounded.

"Ariel." Mulan groaned and turned to the surfer. She braced herself on the oven handle and slouched more than before. Still the Asian was significantly taller.

"I know your in one of those 'moods'." Ariel snapped and lifted her hands to make air quotes on the word moods.

"Well excuse me for being human!" Mulan hissed and crossed her arms.

"I'm human and I don't act like that!"

"Ya well I wasn't always given everything i wanted on a silver platter either!" Mulan yelled and pushed off the oven, straightening to tower over the shorter girl.

Ariel's eyes hardened at Mulans words. Her childlike hands closed into baby fists, her shoulders tensing in shocked anger. Mulan wished she could eat her words.

"So what? I'm a spoiled brat? Is that it?" Ariel shouted, her heart shaped face twisted in rage. "You know FYI but you weren't always as perfect as you are now you know! So don't look down at me like that!"

"Perfect?!" Mulan's voice became shrill. "I never promised perfect! Why are you getting so pissy?!"

"Because all I ever do is try to understand and help you and just when I think I've pried you open you slam closed on my fingers!" Ariel shouted, her face red from strain.

"Maybe cause I never asked for prying hands!" Mulan snarled.

"That's what friends do! We help each other, carry each others burdens!"

"Why does it alway loop back to that?!" Mulan screamed and leaned into Ariel's face. The redhead stumbled back in shock, Mulan never screamed at her. "Always about that night! Why must I cry? Why do you dig so deep?! Why do I have to scream and cry to appease you? Can you live off someone else's problems for once!?" Ariel stood deathly still, shellshocked. Mulan rocked backwards, her hand reaching for the counter. As if she could no longer carry her own weight. Ariel blinked. She turned. She left, hot angry tears scorching trails onto her cheeks. Mulan watched it all and stayed glued to the counter. The bugs engine rumbled to life and lights flashed through the house before the car shrieked as it sped off.

XxXxXxX

Cyan slitted eyes glowed through the grey mist of rain. Sparkling twin crystals cutting through the shadows cast by the library's outside pillars.

Chess snorted in annoyance at the sight of the rain. He hated water, especially rain. His sharp nose scrunched in disgust when he stuck out his hand.

Huge droplets splattered on his long slender fingers, a fleck of moister finding his cheek. Baring his teeth he stepped back and dried his hand.

"D-do you need help?" Chess stiffened at the sudden intrusion. Already annoyed he prepared to take it out on the innocent bystander. Words formed on the edge of his lips as he turned to face the new comer and sputtered to a grinding halt.

The man was shorter and younger. White-gold curls pulled tight by the rain, framed his pale face. Long white lashes accented pale pink eyes, the color of frosting. The man was albino. And attractive.

Chess's words turned into a pleased purr that rumbled deep in his chest. For affect he ran his long slim fingers through his grey and blue hair.

"If you want me too." Chess purred. The mans ivory cheeks turned a pleasing pink, Chess smirked.

"Uh-h I was j-just saying, uh, that I could s-share." The man stuttered and shook his unopened umbrella as proof. Chess chuckled, the mans cheeks grew a pale red.

"Love too." Chess purred and pulled his hands out of his grey overcoat, letting it flap freely in the howling wind. His bright green skinnys left little to the imagination and his black band tank top showed a gruesome battle. With long lazy strides he reached the albino man in no time.

As Chess approached the man hurriedly dropped his gaze and fiddled with the umbrella. It sprung open and the albino raised it high so Chess could duck under it.

"I should really know your name if we're going to share such a small space." Chess purred, his head still ducked since the albinos hand couldn't raise the umbrella any higher.

"B-but wouldn't that make it more p-personal?" The albino joked then seemed to realize what he said and shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"Yes." Chess chuckled and leaned down to whispers in the mans ear. "Chess, that's my name." He sighed purposefully. The albino shivered and pulled away, eyes wide.

"M-my n-names Lepus." Lepus choked out.

"Lepus album?" Chess questioned, his hands itching to turn Lepus to face him. He wanted another look at those eyes.

Lepus jumped as if startled by Chess's voice.

"Y-you know L-Latin?" Lepus asked eyes wide. Achromatic pink eyes, almost translucent, sparkled up at Chess.

"Yes." Chess stated and felt the back of his neck warm, as if touched by sunlight. Here in the dark shadows of the gothic structured library.

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, Chess turned to examine the sky with distaste. Lepus stole a quick peek at the taller when he wouldn't be noticed. His pink eyes skimmed over Chess's tall slim form, he stopped to smile at the wild slate grey mess of hair. A cute wisp of blue, bowing to the weight of the moisture, grew at front. A few more barely noticeable wisps dotted the grey here and there.

Then Chess turned and caught Lepus's gaze, his lips uprooting from their frown to form a seductive smile. His icy blue eyes smoldering into Lepus's own.

"We should get going!" Lepus started and yanked his eyes from Chess's. He did not seem offended, just smiled.

"We should." Chess stated, the amusement obvious in his voice. Lepus began to walk. Chess shortened his strides to match the others. His hand rose as they stepped into the rain and Chess's hand curled around Lepus's, halting the tremors passing from the albinos hand to the umbrella. Wordlessly Chess guided them both to his car, their footsteps in sync.

"This is y-your car?" Lepus asked and gave Chess a ridiculous look.

"Gay power." Chess grinned down at the other man as they came to a stop beside the purple and pink car. Chess fished his keys from his overcoats pocket and turned to unlock the car.

"Your gay?!" Lepus seemed stunned. Chess glanced around and bowed over to laugh at the albinos face.

"You didn't know?" Chess said in between fits. "I mean I don't have my glitter on but come on."

Lepus's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he flinched at Chess's words. Chess was suddenly left in the rain and yowled in surprise as the cold hit him. He turned to glare at the albino, hurrying away, over the hood of his car. With a snarl he yanked open the driver door and slipped inside.

The car purred as it came to life, roaring as it sped out of the parking space. Chess threw it into drive and was about to take off when he noticed Lepus in his rear view, standing in the rain forehead pressed to the car window. It wasn't a very attractive position but Chess's felt himself twitch at the sight. Lepus's white button up was transparent in the rain and became a second skin.

Lepus had a triangular form, his shoulders broader than his narrow hips. Everything about him was lean not muscular but fit. His black slacks fit his butt nicely and involuntarily Chess purred in delight. With a groan he threw the car back into reverse and sped backwards. Screeching to halt besides Lepus's sliver BMW. He lean away from the glass as his rolled the window down.

"What are you doing?" Chess snapped from his seat. Lepus craned his neck to look at Chess, head still pressed to the window.

"I l-locked myself out." Lepus muttered miserably. Chess could only smile, his teeth gleaming from the shadow of the inside of his car. Lepus glared at Chess then turned away.

"Get in." Chess laughed and rolled his window back up.

Lepus didn't move, contemplating if the embarrassment was worth it. Three sharp honks. He still felt the scorching warmth of Chess's hand on his own. Three more. Ya, it was worth it. Smiling he pushed off his own car and raced around to the passenger side of the 'gay power' car.

XxXxXxX

Aurora's eyes skimmed over the student guide, she sat quietly on her bed. She had changed out her dress for a pair of sweatpants and a black sweater, a white anchor on the front. her roommates humming stared again, she glared over her book at the dark skinned girl.

Jasmine lay on her stomach, her shapely legs moving constantly to the beat of a song playing obnoxiously loud from her earbuds. The dark haired girl was playing some annoying game on her iPhone. The images flashing at Aurora through the tiger curtain surrounding the bed.

Aurora made an annoyed noise and tried to burn holes in the other girls back to get her attention. She was unsuccessful. With a huff Aurora slammed her book down and stomped over to her flip-flops. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see if Jasmine noticed and seethed, the girl hasn't notice a thing. Aurora opened the door before turning to face Jasmine.

"Could you be more rude?!" Aurora snapped and slammed the door.

For a few moments Aurora just stood outside her door, passerby's gave her weird looks as she silently thought of what she was going to do. Finally she whirled around and rushed down the hall and down two flights of stairs, startling a few students.

Once outside she changed direction and began walking, the school map front and center in her mind. Her eyes searched the shadowy, lamplight night. Giant oaks in the distance called to her and she picked up speed. She slowed to a hop as she took off her flip-flops, the white shoes dangled from her right hand seconds later.

Aurora sighed as the grass welcomed her with hushed whispers, their stalks hissing together, stirred by the gust of night wind. Her wavy hair took flight and soared beside her head, caught in the fingers of the wind. Her feet made silvery marks in the dewy grass, bending the stalks to reflect a distant lamplight's pale glow.

The oaks spoke above her head, speaking in achy moans and throaty groans. The leaves singing in high pitched voices like a million fairies squealing playfully in the breeze.

A disk of silver glimmered at her in the distance though a willows swaying branches. A pond rested center stage of the park, a place hidden from the paved walkways, the prying eyes of the students, a secret of the trees.

Aurora couldn't help the lightness and freedom that swelled in her chest at the sight. Gliding over the grass she loped down the slightly sloped surface leading to the pond. A loons call echoed her gleeful laughter, all her previous worries and burdens evaporating. Her anger and frustration wisped away by the breeze like her dancing hair.

She slowed to a stop at the ponds bank, her eyes reflecting the shimmering pond. A crescent moon danced across the surface of the water, stirred only by the movement of a pair of loons swimming near the opposite bank.

Emotion swelled in her chest, and she thought of her dysfunctional home. She pictured her mother, grey streaked hair pulled into a high bun. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all yapping at her feet as she cooks dinner. Her calming, peaceful features warm with love as she laughs down at the puppy's pawing at her legs. Aurora inhaled and opened her mouth, emotion surging up through her throat.

She started off softly, so not to startle the loons, and rose in pitch and strength. Her voice formed words and her favorite song tumbled from her lips.

"I know you."

Aurora swayed, her hair dancing to its own tempo.

"I walked with you once upon a dream."

She spun and began to dance with her imaginary partner, pebbles from the shore clicking beneath her feet.

"I know you. The gleam in your eyes so familiar a gleam!"

Her voice was swept up by the wind echoing sweetly across the ponds surface. The loons stilled to listen.

"Yes, I know it's true."

She inhaled softly.

"That visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you will do. You'll love me at once, they way you did once upon a dream."

She continued to dance, humming the tune as she focused on her steps.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You love at once-"

Firm but gentle hands warped around her wrists making her jump. A deep voice filled her ears and she watched as the loons rose from the water, startled by the new voice. "-The way you did once upon a dream." Gasping Aurora pulled away from the warmth of those hands and stepped away from the new intruder.

Before her stood a man slightly taller than her, a small amused smile on his face. Warm brown hair thickened at the front and curled, obviously a cowlick.

Aurora stumbled backwards, pebbles flying in every direction as she scrambled across the shoreline to the grass rising above her. The man followed her his smile never dimming.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The man said, amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. So he thought being a creep was funny?

"Well you did." Aurora snapped and turned to escape. A warm grip on her wrist halting her progress.

"Then I'd like to say am sorry." The mans smile only widened and that aggravated her for some reason. She tried to break his grip but it held. Her eyes met his in a heated glare. "Are you going to accept?" The stranger questioned, his tone grating against her nerves.

"I don't talk to strangers." Aurora hissed and violently attempted to yank her wrist from his grasp.

"But I'm not a stranger." The man said, startling Aurora.

"What?" She asked and her eyes returned to his.

"We met in a dream remember?" He whispered. Aurora huffed in anger at being teased and struggled backwards, up the hill. The stranger never budged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." The warm man laughed and his eyes shimmered in the moonlight like two crescents of his own. "But my names Phillip, so now we really aren't strangers."

"Let go of me!" She snapped, inwardly seething. She clenched and reclenched her teeth to keep from slapping the guy.

"Tell me your name first." Phillip laughed as someone would when dealing with a child. That really ticked her off.

"Aurora." She spat. His grip loosened

"See that-" but she was already half way up the hill, his words falling on deaf ears.

"Asshole!" She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing through the trees.

XxXxXxX

Jasmine lay on her stomach, listening to Undercover by Selena Gomez. With a flick of her finger a red angry bird shot across her screen. She giggled as it crashed into the pig fort and then began to hum along with the song. After a few moments she heard some muffled noise and then the door slammed. She looked up to find her roommate Aurora had disappeared from her spot on the simple bed across from hers. Jasmine sat up and glanced around, no sign of the blond girl.

Shrugging she pushed her tiger veil aside and climbed out of bed. With hushed footsteps she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later she reappeared, dressed in black sleeping shorts with blue hearts, a blue tank top and a white towel wrapped firmly around her hair. She was humming a new tune, her movements matching the tempo as she crossed the dorm.

A noise caught her attention and her eyes were drawn to the window. Fingers?! This was the third floor!

With a startled gasp she rushed to the window and yanked it open. A dark skinned boy yelped in shock and almost lost his grip on her windowsill. Reacting Jasmine grabbed his wrist and pulled. Her awkwardly grabbed the inside of her window and released the breath he had been holding.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine snapped, taking in his ragged beat up appearance.

"Uhhh." The boy said his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Just trying to get to my room." He answered.

"Do you mind telling me what room this is, so I can judge?" His eyes drifted to the other windowsill's nearby. Jasmine just stared, baffled by the question.

"What?" She asked.

"You know so I-" The boy began.

"I know what you mean! But what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Get the fuck down here you rat!" Startled by the new voice Jasmine peered down into the alley. Three burly jocks where pacing the paved sidewalk, their eyes glowering at the boy at her window. Slowly her eyes shifted from the jocks to the boy in front of her. Her eyes dripping with exasperation and bafflement, a 'really?' kind of look. The boy offered a sheepish smile before shifting in place.

"It's 24C." Jasmine sighed but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"25D." The boy smirked and pointed at himself.

"One over." Jasmine smiled and pointed at the windowsill across from hers. Mischief twinkled in his dark smoldering eyes. Two dark coals, still warm from the fire.

"Easy-pesey." The boy said and began to sway, his eyes never leaving hers. Her smile dimmed and her eyes widened.

"Hey wait a moment-" Jasmine let out a shocked cry as the stranger let go of her window. His legs led his flight and he soared to the other windowsill. The men below worked themselves into a frenzy, their shouts fell on deaf ears.

"See e-easy as pie." The boy panted as he pulled himself into sitting position on the window ledge. Cement dust fluttered from beneath the monkey boys sandals, down to the pavement below. The jocks had stopped pacing and were huddled together whispering. "By the way my names Aladdin." The jocks began to move again.

"Maybe you should get going." Jasmine said, glancing down at the jocks as they scrounged through the grass. Aladdin looked to but turned back to her, a smile on his face.

"Tell me your name first." Aladdin breathed. Jasmine inhaled sharply as one jock lifted a rock.

"Get out of here!" Jasmine shouted and waved her hands frantically at him.

"Tell me your name." Aladdin calmly replied. A rock whizzed by and crumbled against the brick wall behind monkey boy.

"Jasmine! My names Jasmine!" She shouted.

"Oh shit!" A jock shouted. Jasmine saw it coming at the last moment, straight for her face. Aladdin cried out as the rock connected with his back, Jasmine gasped. He had leapt for his window to hers, and blocked her window with his body. She could see his muscles quiver under the strain, his back arched towards her in pain. With trembling hands she grabbed his sides and attempted to support him. She felt the tension in his sides slacken and a hiss escape through his teeth. Jasmine peeked between Aladdin's side and the wall, the jocks had disappeared.

"Their gone." Jasmine whispered, she stared at his face, contorted in pain.

"Ya I know." Aladdin whispered then he relaxed and squatted on her windowsill. "Close your window." Aladdin whispered. Jasmine almost didn't listen but the seer weary pain painted on his face made her complacent. She closed it and watched him leave. She stood their a moment longer before she realized what she was doing.

XxXxXxX

Ariel raced down the empty stretches of road to the nearest convenience store. Her hands were bone white from her iron grip on the steering wheel. Her tires squealed as she entered the parking lot, her anger faded for a moment to worry over the bug. As soon as she was out of the car the anger returned full force.

She stomped up the sidewalk and into the store, eyes turned her way but she ignored them. With a huff she snatched up a cart and continued to the drinks.

"You know your even cuter when your angry?" A deep voice said from behind her. Whirling around she came face to face with a broad chest, thinly veiled by a grey v-neck. Her eyes rose to meet a cyan gaze, calming and everlasting like the ocean. She loved the ocean. A puzzled look must have crossed her face because the blond man began to laugh. "Class today? Trigonometry?" He laughed and waved a hand as if he was coaxing out her memory.

"Phoebus? Phoebus Smith!" Ariel laughed as the name stuck to the face. A very distinctive face, she was surprised she didn't remember instantly. Her thought slipped to her fight and she scowled inwardly, she knew why she hadn't recognized him at first.

"That's right." Phoebus chuckled, his gaze flickered to the items behind her. "Those give you pimples." He teased and nodded to the fridge behind her. Glancing over her shoulder Ariel found a door of twenty choices of Monsters. She smiled.

"No I don't drink them, I have enough energy on my own." Ariel giggled and took a amusing pose. Phoebus laughed. "No I'm here for the milk." She turned and pointed at the milk just beneath the juices.

"Good choice." Phoebus smirked and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Phoebus! Lets go!" Phoebus and Ariel looked behind him to find his brother John at the door.

"Hey I gotta go but why don't you give me your number? You know just incase you need help on your homework."

"Right." Ariel said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. But took out her phone anyways and handed it over.

Phoebus typed in his number and returned the phone. He smiled brightly at the redhead. "Gotta go!" Phoebus shouted as a goodbye and took after his brother. The both of them disappearing into the shadowy sunset outside. A car revved and then they were gone. Ariel sighed.

XxXxXxX

**Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did :)**


End file.
